Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for recording an information signal in a track on the record carrier, the apparatus comprising
input means for receiving the information signal, PA1 signal processing means for converting the information signal into a form in which it can be recorded on the record carrier, PA1 writing means for writing the converted information signal in the track on the record carrier, PA1 means for establishing the total recording length of the record carrier, viewed in time, and PA1 means for establishing the actual position of the writing means with respect to the record carrier, viewed in time, and PA1 means for positioning the writing means and the record carrier relative to each other.